Open your eyes
by Spirit of Imagination
Summary: Fiona is heir to the thrown, but her cousin wants to take the thrown in remembrance for her father. She takes Fiona away from the galaxy River-sky, to Earth, where she has no memories of her true past. But when friends from River-sky galaxy come to search for her, will she finally take her rightful place on the throne? Or will she be gone from her kingdom forever?
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! I decided to wright something else. This story shouldn't have any pairings, but if it does, I apologize. I own nothing! Just have to put that out there!**

**Enjoy!**

_ Prologue _

_King Elrond was a beloved leader of the River-sky galaxy. When he was a young child, he would help the poor and those in need, throughout the galaxy. His younger brother, Prince Cleptsii, was on the contrary. He was cunning and ambitious. He only wanted to rule the galaxy for his own gain. As teenagers they were taught how ruling the galaxy was powerful and a huge responsibility. Elrond understood the responsibilities, and Cleptsii understood the power involved. But because Elrond was older than Cleptsii, Elrond was the true heir the thrown on River-sky galaxy. _

_Prince Elrond still needed to a wife to be the future queen of River-sky. His parents brought suitors to the palace, in hopes to find their son's match. Elrond didn't take much notice to most of them. Many were beautiful of face, but vile of heart, though some were very kind. They just didn't have the right qualities to rule. They had given up on their son. When they decided to let the prince be, the doors of the palace swung open. A girl with armfuls of flowers came rushing in. Her face was blocked by the huge blossoms and petals, and she tripped over the long carpet. She skidded across the floor, the flowers landing over her golden hair. Are you alright miss? Elrond asked. She looked up at the prince, quickly lowering her gaze to the floor. I am very sorry to interrupt my prince. I have, well had, a flower delivery for the king and queen. The girl said. She looked around the floor, flower petals around her feet. I shall clean this up, and come back with more flowers. She said to Elrond. She bent down, beginning to pick up the mess of flowers. Here let me help you. Elrond said. He sat next to her removing the flowers from the palace floors. Thank you. The girl said. He looked over to her, noticing her looking at him as well. She quickly looked away blushing. He helped her to her feet once the petals were off the floor. I apologize again for my clumsiness my prince. She said. He placed a bright orange blossom in her hair as a response. She gave a small curtsy to the prince, before running out the palace doors. Wait! He said. She turned around. What is you name miss? He asked. Padme. She answered, skipping down the palace steps, running through the gates and into the village. It was her._

_Elrond and Padme met more often. He would make excuses to her like he wanted to see the flowers growing in the kingdom. She would take him out at night to her lunar gardens, where flowers would only bloom on full moons. After 5 months, he asked her to marry him. She agreed, of course. A huge celebration was thrown for the couple. The kingdom had found their future leaders. Meanwhile Cleptsii was raging. If only he could have been born first, oh the power he could have. Cleptsii himself had also found a wife that he loved. She was from the ice moon, and like the other people of that moon, she was gifted with the power of cold and ice. Eira was he name. He skin was a pale blue, her hair pure white. They had a daughter, who looked much like her mother. They named her Glace, meaning ice. _

_After a few years, the King and Queen passed. They were not forgotten by the galaxy River-sky. Prince Elrond had a coronation, and became king of River-sky. Padme, the flower girl form the village outside the kingdom, became the queen. Queen Padme wanted a child more than anything. She wished always to give birth to the most beautiful baby. And soon her wish came true. On a blue moon on a warm summer's day, Padme had her child. The baby was beautiful, and her birth was celebrated throughout the galaxy. Her name was Fiona. She had golden hair and blood red lips like her mother Padme. Her eyes were just like her father's; big with long lashes, the color of a fiery blue with a stripe of bright purple around the pupil. She was given the mark of her kingdom's royalty; a blue tree covered in stars on her left hip. All royalty was given this mark. _

_Fiona as a child had made friends with the children whose parents worked in the palace. Her best friends were Marshal Lee, who was 4 years older than her and a vampire the son of Hannah Abadeer who often visited the palace on business between River-sky and the Nightoshphere , and Bernabon, 3 years older than her, the son of a scientist for the king. Both adored Fiona like a sister. Glace, who was 5 years older, would also play with Fiona. The cousins had grown close to each other. Cleptsii did not take liking to it. He would often find his daughter with Fiona and take her away. His wife, Eria, saw no problem with her daughter's friend._

_A decade passed before sickness and tragedy swept across River-sky. Eria had fallen deathly ill, and had no chance of survival. After weeks of hospitals, medication, and magic healers, Eria died. For this short period of time, Cleptsii allowed his brother back into his heart. He came to Elrond's palace, in hope for help. Elrond helped his brother come back together. Glace's heart was broken. Her mother always loved her and understood her. She loved her father too, but he didn't understand her like her mother had. Glace was so upset, she shut every one out. Even one of her only friends. She kept herself locked away in her now ice covered room. Fiona missed her cousin, and would always come to her door room, trying to get her to come out and be with her. She would sing, and try to talk to her, but nothing would help the heart broken ice princess. _

_Though Fiona missed her beloved cousin, she would try to stay positive. She and Marshal Lee climbed to the roof of the palace one night after a failed attempt to see her sad cousin. I miss her. She said. I know. He said, pulling her into a hug, as a tear rolled down her face. Let's get out of here. He whispered. He picked up the 10 year old girl, and took off into the sky. He held her bridal style, and she held her arms around his neck. He landed in the lunar garden, where her mother and father would meet as teenagers. To this day, the full moon blossoming flowers still amazed Fiona. She always felt better seeing the moon sprites dance around the gardens, leaving trails of sparkling dust. Do you feel better? Marshal Lee asked seeing Fiona's small smile. She nodded her head yes. He carried her back to her room in the palace laying her down on her bed. Goodnight, your highness. He said leaving her room. _

_Cleptsii had grown worried for his lonely daughter. He never saw her at dinner anymore. One day while walking down to Glace's room, he almost fell. He looked at the floor; a thin layer of ice came out from his daughter's room. Either she was trying to hurt someone, or she had lost control of her powers. He knocked on her door. Go away. She replied. He didn't know what to do for her. His wife would know what to do. He walked away, unsure of what to do for Glace. He loved his daughter, but realized he wasn't as great of a parent as Eria. Glace wept at the coldness of her words. Each tear she cried froze at her skin shattering to the floor. Her hair became whiter and her powers more dominant over her control every day. _

_Cleptsii's health began to fail him. Glace came to see her ill father, snow falling at each footstep. He reached out to hold her hand. The temperature of her finger tips was colder than death. He flinched at the contact of her hand. She pulled he hand back, scared she would hurt him. I'm sorry I wasn't always there for you Glace. He told her. Her eyes began to water. It's not your fault dad. She said. I just wish that I could have seen you become queen someday. You would make a wonderful ruler Glace. He said. Really? She asked. He nodded, closing his eyes. Dad? She said. He didn't respond to her. The heart monitor began to go haywire. Dad? Dad! Please wake up! She said. Doctors and nurses rushed into the room, Glace running out of the hospital, frozen tears running down her face. He was gone from her too. She ran to the forest, leaving a trail of ice behind her. Her father wanted her to be queen, but one thing stood in the way._

_She went back to the palace, unsure that this is what she had to do for her passed father. As soon as she did this, she could never go back. She pulled out a bottle she got from a potion maker traveling from planet to planet. She took out the cork, throwing the bottle into the window of the King and Queen's room. Glace ran inside the palace that was filling with smoke. She found the room of her cousin on the 4__th__ floor. Fiona was fast asleep. Glace took another bottle, pouring the liquid on the princess's mouth. Hopefully it would keep her passed out long enough. She grabbed the 10 year old girl from her bed. She heard the door open up as she made her way to the window. Princess Fiona? Are you in here- Two people asked, but stopped seeing Glace holding Fiona. Glace leapt out the window disappearing from sight. Get her! Marshal Lee said. He grabbed Bernabon and went out the window, fallowing Glace. He landed on the ground running after the white haired girl. Glace used her powers to create a snowbank behind her. She ran faster. Eventually she got to her voot cruiser. It belonged to her mom. She opened the door, placing Fiona in the passenger seat. She started the engine and was off the ground. In the sky, she could see the palace. It still had smoke pouring out the windows and doors. A ping of guilt hit her, but she remembered. It was for her father. Glace went into hyper drive. She was going to another galaxy._

_After hours of driving, Glace saw her destination. Well, more like Fiona's destination. The planet called Earth. Her cousin was still fast asleep. She put her ship into invisibility, entering the atmosphere unnoticed. She found the building; the humans called it an orphanage, where children were given up for adoption by their parents. She lifted Fiona out of the ship placing her on the door step. Before I forget… Glace said to herself. She pulled a potion she brewed herself. It replaced the memories of someone, and filled them with memories of your choice. She didn't give her cousin a horrible false past, but one where she wouldn't remember who she really was. Hopefully. With that Glace went back into her ship. She took one last look at her cousin. I'm sorry. She said, then left, going back to River-sky galaxy. Leaving her only friend behind._

**What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Confused? That's okay! Please leave a review, because it makes my day a lot better! **

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey dudes. Next chapter is here! Yay! I own nothing. I wish I did :P Enjoy…**

_Nine years later_

All was quiet in the apartment complex. All except for the neighbor to the right watching the news on full volume, the couple upstairs practicing for the Irish step dancing contest next week, the toddler on the other side crying, the on-again-off-again couple below arguing again, and the lady across the hall who thought she could be the next Indina Menzel but was a million miles away.

The blonde 19 year old girl shoved the fluffy pillow over her face in annoyance to all the unnecessary noise. The bright red alarm clock on the blue nightstand went off, making an irritating sound. The blonde groaned. Her hand submerged from the sheets covering her body. She hit the snooze button.

"Just 5 more minutes…" she mumbled to herself. She closed her eyes, falling back asleep. Almost.

The lady across the hall belted out a horrible note, as if meaning to keep her awake.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up!" She jumped out of her bed, her feet hitting the cold wood flooring. In the kitchen, she heated water on the stove. She went to the window, looking out over the city.

"You never fail to amaze me, New York." It was 5:30 in the morning, the soft glow of the summer sun creeping up over the skyscrapers. Soft pink clouds covered the sky, looking like cotton candy. She smiled. She had lived in this city for as long as she could remember, and the city was always changing. New construction site, new Broadway show, another shopping center, another vender selling one of a kind items on the streets, new restaurants popping up all over, and more tour guides to see all the excitement. She knew this city like the back of her hand, and at the same time knew nothing about it.

The kettle on the stove began to steam. The blonde ran back into the stainless steel kitchen, taking the kettle from the stove, pouring the steaming water into a china tea cup. She pulled out a tin container from the cabinet over the sink, and spooned the dried leaves into her cup. She sipped the tea, sitting on her sofa next to the wall sized window that out looked Time Square. The bright lights of buildings and billboards flashed, and the blaring of taxi horns filled the crowded streets below. She looked down at one of the tall buildings. Not just any building. It was the Shubert theatre. If only some sort of talent scout or casting director would come the restaurant. Maybe she could make a bit more money. If only. She could sing. It was like a voice from above. Everyone knew that. Except for the people that could make use of it.

She quickly finished her drink, and went to get ready for another day. She showered, and blow dried her long golden hair. She curled the ends, leaving them bouncy and light. She opened her dresser, deciding what to wear. She pulled out a black tank top ending just above her hips that exposed her strange tattoo of a blue tree covered in stars, a white miniskirt, and a thin blue infinity scarf. She pulled on her converses, grabbed her two tone green bag, and left her apartment. She took the stairs down all 26 flights. At the bottom she went through the doors of the lobby and stepped outside. She inhaled deeply, before walking down the busy streets of NYC. She stopped at a small organic store wedged between tall buildings. As she entered, she was greeted by an employee.

"Hello Fiona. Back again?"

"Hey BMO," Bethany-Malinda-Olivia was her full first name, but most people just called her BMO. She had long teal hair in two braids, olive skin, and a boyish figure. "Yeah I just need to pick up some more stuff for tomorrow. I'm planning on making some sort of Thai dish. By the way how has it been with upgrading that new video game system of yours?" BMO was a total techy. She was able to reprogram computers and create her own software at the snap of a finger.

"I've been working on the thing for the past two nights. It's kinda coming together, but something in one of the circuits, just won't…fit" Fiona walked around the store pulling down random things that she found interesting. Fiona was adventurous with anything really, but she loved trying new foods. One of the perks with living in NYC. Having places like Little Italy and China town helps to expand one's palette. When she found what she needed she went back to the counter.

"So, is there a talent person or something coming to the restaurant tonight?" She asked. Fiona shrugged.

"Well, I was told that some sort of casting director or someone like that is coming, but I'm sure it's just a rumor."

"Aw damn. That blows. Well, hopefully someone will come. See you later Fi."

"Bye BMO."

She left, going further down the crowded sidewalk, heading to 7th street. Lots of shopping areas. She felt that she needed some nicer clothes, if it is true that a talent person is coming tonight. Fiona stopped by small boutiques here and there, grabbing some garments of clothing. Most of them were simple, but she had a feeling that she may need something a bit more…glitzy. One last place might have something like that, but wouldn't make her look crazy glam. Fiona went into one shop that had mannequins dressed in sparkling tube tops paired with short shorts and platform heels. She was a bit skeptical at first but remembered that this was for better. Maybe. She flipped through some of the clothes on the racks. They were very flashy and glitzy. She finally decided on a pastel blue floral bustier tank top, studded pocket shorts that weren't super short, and wedge sandals. Not super flashy. Just somewhat nice. She paid and left.

Fiona made her way back to her apartment complex, taking the A train to Times Square. On the train, she put on her headphones, listening to her favorite music. She almost missed her stop from being so consumed in the song. She quickly ran up the stairs, and into the streets. She walked down 42nd street, going through the doors into the lobby of the complex. She took the stairs, as usual, all 26 flights. Fiona made her way down the hall way that seemed oddly quiet. She unlocked her door, closing it behind her. She set her bags down on the couch, and went to her room.

There was a small folded piece of paper on her bed. She walked over cautiously. She opened the paper slowly. The paper was an icy blue color, the ink black.

_-Good luck tonight-_

She flipped the paper over looking for some sort of clue as to who wrote it. Nothing. Just the three words on the inside. Creepy. She looked around her room for any sign. Everything was in place.

Except for the window. It was half opened, the window shades blowing in the soft sudden breeze. Fiona walked over to the window skeptically. She peered her head out looking down, then turning up to face to higher levels of floors. Nothing seemed strange. She took a deep breath. _ I'm just being paranoid. _She thought to herself.

**Aaaaand scene. What did you think? Well, since I'm not a mind reader, you have to tell me in the comments :P Bye guys! **


	3. Chapter 2

**HEY DUDES! I updated, yeah! This chapter is actually pretty long. About 7 pages on Microsoft Word sooooo…. **

**New rule! 5 more reviews please. Then you get the next chapter! Not too hard.**

**On to the story. Enjoy….**

The sun was going to set in about an hour or two. The sky was still a blueish color, but you could see the orange glow around the sun become more dominant as the sun lowered in the sky. The streets below the towering sky scrapers were still crowded, if not even more than this morning. Cars and taxis unable to move in the insane traffic. Tour buses loaded with people. People trying to sell random crap to people walking around, looking like they're lost. Crowds of men and women flooding out of the subway stairways. Teenage girls taking a million selfies in front of EVERY building.

Fiona had forgotten about the previous event of finding a mysterious note on her bed, and began to ready herself for her job. A waitress to be exact. She had gotten the job a few months ago, and loved it because on her break she was able to perform. What she didn't like was that the pay wasn't great, but she could care less about that. With her amazing voice, some people came in just to listen. Fiona couldn't complain much; she loved to make people smile.

She put on her outfit she had bought earlier, making minor adjustments here and there. She tried to cover the tattoo on her lower hip, but to no avail. She shrugged, giving up. It had always been there. Even when she was first at the damn orphanage. 10 years old right? Wait. Did she have it then? She winced. Just thinking too far into her past gave her a migraine. She must've had irresponsible parents for giving her a tattoo when she was just a kid. _Probably, why they didn't even take me inside when they left me… _Fiona thought to herself. The farthest back she could go back without a headache was when she was about 11, or so. She was a very daring child, and not the smartest. There was a huge challenge going around, called the slat an ice. You would put salt on your skin and take a chunk of ice over it. It would burn off the skin slightly. But being the dare devil girl, she took it too far. She dowsed her arm in salt, and then dunked it in a bucket of ice. Taking her arm out of the bucket she revealed the red and burned skin. For a moment she didn't feel anything, but a second later her skin began to hurt so badly. She let out a pained scream. She had burned of at least 4 layers of skin. To this day, Fiona still had the slightly un-even patch of skin and pinkish streak on her right arm.

_Geez. I was such a dumb kid. _ She thought to herself.

_-Time Lap-_

Fiona was now dressed, and had put makeup on her face. Dark eye shadow, pinkish lips, and light blush. She had tied up her hair in tow low pony tails with black bands. She scrunched her hair earlier, so it was now wavy. Though it was warm out still, she threw on her black leather jacket, giving her outfit a slight edginess. She, again, walked down all 26 flights of stairs, and out the main doors.

She made her way to work. The name of the restaurant was The Treehouse. It seemed a bit small on the outside, but it actually was fairly big for a restaurant in New York. It was nothing like Sardis, that was for sure, but it did have some quirks that Fiona loved about it. The inside was lit up with red and yellow paper lanterns, the walls were like mahogany wood and were covered in ivy vines. It was overall the place to go when you felt...well anything. When she worked as the mixologist a few times a week, she would have long conversations with people who originally wanted to 'drink away their problems', but she had been able to steer them around and they ended up happy and dancing around with people…and maybe a bit drunk.

When she had made her way through the crowded streets, and inside to doors, she smiled. Many people were already seated at tables as well as the bar in the back. Fiona went to the employee's room behind the bar. She pulled down her black apron that was short and tied around her waist. She put a bright blue pen and a small thing of paper in one of the pockets, and went out to the host's podium.

For the next hour or two she had seated 20 different groups and pairs of people. She took her turn for waiting tables now, writing down orders of food and bringing to the kitchen. From everything burritos to royal tarts, they served a wide, and not to mention strange, variety of foods.

When she back from the kitchen, two men came in. Not that she took a big notice to it, but they just looked very familiar; one had bright pink hair, the other pale skin and black messy hair. She felt like she knew them, but from what? They were seated in the area she was waiting tables, so she went over to their table.

"Hello gentlemen. My name is Fiona and I'll be your server for tonight. Can I get you anything to start off with?"

….

_Before…_

We had been searching this damn galaxy for our Princess for over a year now. We came to Earth a few months ago, and so far had no luck at all. We currently are in one of the most populated areas of the planet; New York City. It was huge, crowded, and loud. Very loud.

My companion and I had been exhausted for the past 2 days, we had been looking without rest and we needed a break. We decided to stop by some sort of place to eat. We came by a building and went inside. The interior looked like a tree; the walls were covered in vines and the ceiling had lanterns hanging off, giving the room a soft light yellow glow. The woman in the front took us to a small table near the right wall.

"I hate to say this, but do you even think she's still alive?" my companion asked.

"The thought has crossed my mind once or twice, but I do not want to believe it." I answered, running a hand through my pink hair.

No one spoke for a minute or so. It wasn't an awkward silence, just a silence. Someone did break the silence, and the both of us looked up at the person.

"Hello gentlemen. My name is Fiona and I'll be your server for tonight. Can I get you anything to start off with?" She asked.

She had blonde hair pulled into two low ponytails, a floral top ending mid-waist, and dark shorts. I mostly noticed two things about her; her eyes. They were bright blue, with a stripe of purple around the center, like our past king's. And her tattoo. It was placed on her hip, a blue tree covered in stars. Only royalty of River-sky galaxy were given this mark. It had to be her.

"Red." My companion said. I kicked him under the table.

"Excuse me?" She asked him.

"Red…wine." He said. She nodded with a smile, and turned to me.

"And for you sir?" So formal.

"Just water, please."

"Alright. I'll be back in a minute with that."

I turned to him. He was looking at me in the eyes.

"You saw her tattoo right?" He asked.

"Of course I did. And her name is Fiona. It has to be her, Marshal." He simply nodded in response.

…..

She went over to their table.

"Hello gentlemen. My name is Fiona and I'll be your server for tonight. Can I get you anything to start off with?"

Both of the men looked up at her.

The one with dark hair spoke first.

"Red," he said. _Red?_ Fiona was confused. Maybe he said something else.

"Excuse me?" She asked confused. The table shook slightly, and the dark haired man winced.

"Red…wine." Oh, red wine. That made more sense. Fiona looked at the other, with pink hair.

"Just water, please." Manners. Nice.

"Alright. I'll be back in a minute with that." Fiona walked from the table to the bar, to the mixologist there. "Glass of red wine, Finn."

"Drinking on the job?" He teased.

"No! Someone asked for it." I stated matter-of-factly.

"What kind?" Fiona was about to answer when she realized something. _Oh my god! I forgot to ask! Should I go back? Well he didn't specify, but what if I give him something he hates?_ Finn saw her face, and as if reading her mind he spoke. "Go and ask Fi. Not that hard."

Fiona walked back to the table, her cheeks pink from becoming flustered.

"So sorry, but I forgot to ask you what red wine you would like sir." Fiona said looking down at the floor. Marshal noticed her shy gaze, and smiled a bit.

"No worries doll face. I'll take whatever you recommend." He said. She looked up, and he gave her a wink, earning another kick from under the table. She blushed, turning away, and headed back to the bar.

On her way there though, she felt as if someone was staring at her. Intently. She looked around the room. A tall man with a long scar over his left eye sitting in the far corner was looking at her as if she was prey. She turned away trying to ignore the fact that his eyes never left her.

"Finn. He said whatever I recommended, but I'm not good with wine. What would you choose?" Finn set down the bottle he was holding, going to the counter and shelf covered in various bottles and glasses.

"Well, I think that I would recommend..." He said scanning over the drinks. "This" Pulling down a tall and slim dark bottle, and poured a small bit into a wine glass. He handed it to Fiona, who was confused by the little amount he had put in. Finn looked at her expression. "To make sure he likes it." He said as if it was so obvious.

"Oh. Yes…right." Fiona said taking the glass with wine, as well as one with icy cold water back to the table. She set down the water to the pink haired one, and handed the wine to the dark haired one. "I wasn't sure if you would like it so..." She trailed off. He brought the glass to his lips, sipping some of its contents. He smirked.

"Well done. Thanks doll."

"You're welcome. Can I get you anything to eat?"

"Yes, I'll take the strawberry soufflé. What do you want Bernabon?" That name. Where had she heard it before?

"I'll just take the...spaghetti." He said.

"Great. I'll put the order in with the kitchen." She reached over grabbing the menus. That's when the saw it.

The scar.

"What happened to your arm?" Marshal asked.

"Oh this? I was an idiot of a kid and burned my arm with salt and ice." The two men gave her a confused look. "It was a big challenge when I was back in the adoption center." She walked off with the menus and back toward the kitchen.

Fiona looked at the clock: 8:39. No one else was on the stage singing, just the band that played live music. Now or never. She went over to Finn who as well was taking a short break.

"Think I could take a break to sing right now?" She asked him.

"Probably." He answered. Fiona suddenly felt shy, and looked down. "Oh, come on." He said pushing to the stage.

"Okay! Okay! Let me take this off!" She said to him, untying her apron. She tossed it in Finn's face, and walked over to the stage, her platform wedges clonking against the flooring, making everyone look up. A spotlight now flooded over her body. A wolf-whistle. She put a hand on her hip and grabbed the mic. "Seriously?" She said in a joking manner. Laughter. She smiled. "Hey guys. I'll be singing again tonight. I happened to hear that there was someone looking for talent tonight? Am I wrong?" She looked out at the audience. Nothing. "Whatever, I'll sing anyways." Cheers. Good. "Okay then." I looked to the band behind me, and they were ready.

**(This song is the cup song from Pitch Perfect sung by Anna Kendrick. Obviously I don't own any of it!)**

_I got my ticket for the long way round  
>Two bottles of whiskey for the way<br>And I sure would like some sweet company  
>And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say<em>

_When I'm gone  
>When I'm gone<br>You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
>You're gonna miss me by my hair<br>You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
>You're gonna miss me when I'm gone<em>

_When I'm gone  
>When I'm gone<br>You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
>You're gonna miss me by my walk<br>You're gonna miss me talk, oh  
>You're gonna miss me when I'm gone<em>

_I got my ticket for the long way round  
>The one with the prettiest of views<br>It's got mountains  
>It's got rivers<br>It's got sights to give you shivers  
>But it sure would be prettier with you<em>

_When I'm gone  
>When I'm gone<br>You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
>You're gonna miss me by my walk<br>You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
>You're gonna miss me when I'm gone<em>

_When I'm gone  
>When I'm gone<br>You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
>You're gonna miss me by my hair<br>You're gonna miss me by my everywhere, oh  
>Oh you're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone<em>

_When I'm gone  
>When I'm gone<br>You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
>You're gonna miss me by my walk<br>You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
>You're gonna miss me when I'm gone<em>

Fiona finished, and was greeted by applause. She smiled "More?" She could make out yes's from the applause. She nodded to the band behind her. The guitar player took out her violin, and started to play.

**(This song is from the Broadway Musical Bonnie and Clyde. I, once again do NOT own anything.)**

_How 'bout a dance? What do you say?__  
><em>_I've got some moves that I'd love to show you.__  
><em>_Let's find a spot and dance the night away.___

_How 'bout a dance? It's always fun.__  
><em>_Come over here. Let me get to know you.__  
><em>_Can't beat a band to lift your spirits high.__  
><em>_You look so handsome.___

_How 'bout a dance? Let's make a start.__  
><em>_Music like this can really throw you.__  
><em>_You'll lose the blues, and you may lose your heart.___

_Tonight is the night I've been waiting for.__  
><em>_Even the moon looks just right.__  
><em>_I'm sure the crowd will make room on the floor.__  
><em>_When they see you look like you do.___

_So how 'bout a dance? Let's make a start.__  
><em>_Music like this can really throw you.__  
><em>_You'll lose the blues, and you may lose your heart.___

_You'll lose the blues, and you may lose your heart._

Fiona looked up finishing the number. Cheers, clapping, whistles. Nothing new.

**And…scene! Told ya it was long. At least it felt really long when I was writing it. Review please, and thanks! Bye guys!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Yeah, I'm back with a chapter. I just felt like writing a bit more. Not a lot. Thanks to those who did review (like I kindly asked). Who cares if I didn't get 5 more reviews anyways? Whatever.**

**On to the story!**

**Enjoy…**

A huge applause surrounded her as she stepped off stage. Awws.

"Don't worry. I'll be back up in about half an hour." Fiona replied to the crowd. She skipped like a school girl back to Finn. "Sooo…."

"Sooooo… What?" He said. She gave him a slightly irritated look.

"You know what I mean!"

"Scale of 1-10. About a…8. No, a 9, but no more than a 9.8, because there is always room for improvement." She playfully shoved him.

"Jerk."

"I'm being honest! Hey. I gotta get back to the bar. I'll talk to you later, girly." He said.

"Who are you to call me 'girly'?" She said. Finn poked her arm. She jabbed him back before running back to her area for waiting tables.

After a while, Fiona went to the kitchen taking plate after plate of food back to the dining room. She was skilled at her job. Very skilled. She could carry three trays at one time, never spilling anything. She picked up the soufflé and spaghetti, placed them on a tray, and walked through the kitchen doors. Fiona walked past the more than over flowingly full bar.

She could have prevented it. If only it wasn't so damn crowded. Someone kicked their leg up behind them. Fiona swerved around them, but crashed into someone else. Food flying up, and crashing down on the floor. The person landed on the floor with a thud.

Fiona wasn't so lucky. Her body spun around, her legs twisting around. Her head made a sharp contact with a table next to her. As soon as her head hit it, not even the pain could register in her mind. Everything was blacking out on her.

…

People crowded around the girl who wilted down to the floor, unconscious.

"Anyone know what to do?!"

"CPR?"

"Call an ambulance!"

"Is she breathing?"

"I don't think so…"

"Someone do something!"

…..

_Blackness surrounded me. What the hell just happened? Ouch. Migraine. _

_A ray of light appeared a few feet in front of me. Two taller figures walked in, their identities unclear._

"_Come home darling. We miss you."_

"_Please do not leave us alone for all of eternity."_

_Two more people entered._

"_Please come back. We need you here."_

"_Your kingdom needs you desperately."_

_My head pounded, heart going a million miles an hour._

_The light began to disappear, the people fading away._

"_Wait! Don't leave me here!" I yelled pleadingly._

"_Come home." One said._

"_We'll be waiting at home for you." Another said._

_Everything was gone, as the dream began to fade away itself._

…_._

Fiona's eyes opened, looking around her environment. She could smell the over cleanliness, of only one place she knew. The hospital.

She moved her hand to her face, feeling something covering her mouth and nose. Some sort of mask that strapped around the back of her neck was on her face. IV tubes placed in her right arm, filling her veins with saline. She felt over her forehead, just around her temple. A bandage wrapped around it. _I must have hit my head there..._ She tried sitting herself up, but failed miserably.

"Oh. You're awake." A nurse walked in. Her hair was light blonde, pulled back in a tight pony tail, and she was dressed in pink scrubs. She came over next to Fiona, moving the air mask from her face.

"Quite a bad fall you took there. I'll be back in with the doctor in moment, just wait here." The nurse said, as she exited the room.

Fiona laid her head back on the pillow, still feeling her migraine. She heard some people talking outside her door. The door opened, two people entering. Two familiar people. Very familiar.

**Don't hurt me! I know it's short. Like, really short! I'm sorry! Next chapter**** IS ****going to be longer. By a lot hopefully. Please review.**

**Bye dudes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya guys! NEW CHAPTER! YESSSS! **

**Thanks to those super awesome peeps who review. Luv you!**

**gunner5boyd: Thank you so much! I hadn't seen any stories like this, and the idea came out of nowhere. So yeah.**

**silverchalice93: I'm totally cool with you using my story in your videos. I don't have any problems with it. Just make sure that the writing credit goes to mio! (That's **_**me**_** in French if I'm not mistaken!) Thanks!**

**zeslie63: Awwwww! I'm blushing! Thanks dude. I'm glad you like it that much!**

* * *

><p>All I heard was a crash of glass, and people flipping the eff out.<p>

I stood up and ran over to where the crowd was. She had tripped and passed out. Wonderful. I pushed past the people, sitting next to her. I leaned my ear over her chest. Even with my vampire hearing, I could barely make out a faint heartbeat. I ran my hand through my dark hair.

"Someone be useful, and call for help." I said to the many people still standing around her. One of them pulled something out of their pockets, and went away speaking to someone.

I fisted my hands together, placing them in between her breasts, over where her heart should be. I pushed down several time quickly. I parted her lips, blowing air into her mouth. I had to repeat this a few more times. After around the 4th time of breathing air into her, she gasped in air, her chest rising and falling. Well, at least she's breathing.

Paramedics came rushing in. They picked her up, placing her on a stretcher, putting all sorts of equipment on her face and body.

After they had left, things carried on almost normally. Bernabon looked over at me.

"We can't lose her again." I said. He nodded. We ran out.

We entered a dark alley way a block or so away.

I saw the ambulance pass by, and shot a tracker onto it. I pulled out a shard of metal form my pocket. I threw it to the ground, it transforming in less than a second into a motorbike. It was shiny black, accents of deep red here and there. I quickly sat down on it, Bernabon getting on behind me.

"Hang on."

"I'm good…" I smirked at his response. I pulled the ignition, bolting out of the alley way into the busy streets. Almost instantly after realizing the speed, he quickly clung on to the back of my shirt.

"Alright back there?"

"Yes, yes. I'm fine."

We were only on the streets for half a minute before everything stopped. Red light. Dammit! I looked around the street filled up with other vehicles going the other way. I shook my head.

"Don't have time for this." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Going into incognito mode." I flipped through the menus and settings on the touch screen control unit.

"Wait-"

"Too late." The motor blazed, going faster than the speed of sound. Sooner than expected, we were 5 blocks away. I felt arms cling tightly around my torso, almost making it hard to breath. I slowed down a bit. Bernabon wasn't one for an adrenaline rush. I could hear his heart pounding loudly, and abnormally fast. I went back to a somewhat normal speed, but I could tell that his heart was still ready to burst. I looked back at him at a stop. His head was buried in my back, his arms still hanging onto me tightly.

"You okay?" I asked. He looked up, breathing heavily.

"Y-yeah, yeah. I'm okay." He looked away for a moment, trying to catch his breath. "Where are they now?"

I looked back at the touch screen unit, finding the tracker menu.

"423 E 23rd street. A hospital if I'm not mistaken."

"Yup. Manhattan VA Hospital. Light's green."

"Oh. Thanks." We flew through the streets, eventually getting to the hospital. I turned the motorbike back into its crystal shard from, placing it back in my jacket pocket.

We ran in the doors, asking the nurses and doctors where the ambulance that just came in was.

Room 46, 3rd floor. Elevators are too slow. Stairs it is.

I pushed open the doors, flying up the stairs. Literally. Flying. Hey, it was faster than running up 3 flights of stairs. I went so fast, I hadn't realized that Bernabon wasn't with me. I realized it once I was through the doors on the 3rd floor. I looked around. Where was he?

The elevator opened. Bernabon walking out. He looked over at me.

"You do realize we won't be able to see her right away, right?"

"I do. I'm just…worried." He shrugged.

We went through the many hallways, looking for her room number. _42, 43, 43,45,….46! Finally. _

A nurse in pink scrubs walked out of the room.

"Excuse me miss, but may we speak to the young woman in the room?" He asked.

"May I ask who you two young men are? How do you know miss Fiona?" Bernabon opened his mouth to speak, but I spoke first.

"We're close friends of hers." Not a complete lie. Sure we haven't seen her in over 5 years, but we were very close to her.

"Well she just woke up, so give it about a minute. I'll tell you when you can go in." We nodded in agreement.

We sat down in the chairs outside her room, waiting. Somewhat patiently. Bernabon was more patient. I, on the other hand, was waiting anxiously and impatiently. My leg shook up and down involuntarily. The nurse in pink came back over to us.

"You two may go in now." I stood up quickly, thanking her. Bernabon stood up, and walked over to me. He nodded. I turned the doorknob, opening the door.

There she was.

Long wavy blonde hair.

Blood red lips.

Bright blue eyes.

Finally.

Her.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand…..CLIFF HANGER! MWAHAHAHA-cough cough. Not really though.<strong>

**It's short. I kinda wanted to wright that whole turn of events in one of the dudes' POV. Nothing special.**

**Please tell me how this story is in the reviews please, and thanks! Bye duuuuuuudes, and dudesttes! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I havnet updated in… about a month! Don't hate me please.**

**Believe me, I feel terrible for not updating, but I recently started writing another fic that I got sucked into. A lot more people were responding to it and… I kinda forgot to write more for this one…. Sorry bout that.**

**Without further ado, I present chapter 6 of '**_**Open your eyes'**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As the door of the room opened, Fiona looked up at the two people entering. They looked very familiar…<p>

_Duh! They were the guys from the restaurant. But, why were they here? _

They both stayed silent for a moment, saying nothing, just staring at her face. She shifted uncomfortably in the strained silence.

"So…..Can I help you?"

"No need miss. We came to help you." Fiona's eyebrows twisted, but she shook her head in realization.

"No thanks guys. I don't need a lawyer. Nothing happened. I just feel and blacked out. No trial, or anything of that sort, is necessary at all."

They stared at her in confusion. Then it clicked.

"We're not lawyers. Allow me to introduce us. I am Bernabon Gum, and this is-"

"The name's Marshal Lee Abadeer."

Fiona raised her eyebrow. She looked expectantly at them, as if wanting more information.

"And… Should I personally know you two?" She half asked. Marshal let out a huff in annoyance.

"I told you this would happen." Marshal whispered to Bernabon. Fiona looked back and forth between the two men.

"Well I thought that she would remember!"

"Well, she obviously doesn't!"

"How was I supposed to know if she would remember or not?"

"Remember what?!" They turned to her surprised at her sudden outburst. "Can someone please explain what is going on?!" Marshal walked over to her. He reached his hand over Fiona's forehead. She closed her eyes, expecting some sort of pain. But it never came.

His thumb and ring finger were placed over each of her temples, applying a small amount of pressure.

"Uh-"

"Shush." He cut her off. He stared straight into her crystal blue eyes. "Do not look away." She didn't.

Marshal saw images of Fiona at her current age, going further and further back in her memory. At around when she was 11 years old, he found her memory of when she burned the skin of her arm. He tried reaching back more, but it was a blur. His mind palace began to shake.

Fiona had closed her eyes tight shut, her shoulders becoming tense.

Marshal lowered his hand from her head, backing away.

"Her memory's been tampered with."

"Excuse me?" She wondered out loud.

"What is the furthest back you can remember?" Marshal asked, gripping her shoulders. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. "What is it?"

"It hurts to think back to far." Fiona said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Please…" She nodded, wiping her eyes of tears.

"Um… when I was eleven I think. I burned my arm…I was ten and I tried to run away from the adoption center…I was nine and I got into a fight with one of the kids I shared a room with…Wait did I?"

"See, the princess was taken when she was eleven. None of these things would happen to her."

"Do you remember when you were dropped off at the adoption center, miss?"

"No. I was told that my parents just left me on the stoop. Apparently they gave me a tattoo as well. Stupid people." Fiona replied, turning on her right side, exposing her tattooed hip.

"See? Her memories are all lies!"

Fiona was about to respond, when the door opened again, the nurse from earlier walking in.

"Hello miss. Gentlemen, I'm going to have to ask you two to leave the room for a few minutes. The doctor needs to run some last tests on Fiona." She said.

The two left the room, along with the nurse, leaving Fiona and the doctor. He looked oddly familiar. Dark hair, tall, long scar over his left eye… Nothing seemed to be clicking.

"So…what is left to do…?" Fiona asked awkwardly.

"Many things." He mumbled in a deep voice, pulling out a syringe. He stuck to tip into a bottle, the contents getting sucked into the tube of the syringe. It was a bright lime green color. And it made her stomach turn.

"Wha-what is that?"

* * *

><p><strong>It's short I know. No hate please! I promise to update this sooner next time.<strong>

**Bye guys. Keep reviewing!**


End file.
